Submerged
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: When TenTen's afraid to take the first step, can Neji help her overcome her fear? /Flashback, NejiTen oneshot/


**A/N: Gaaah, I knoww I should be updating right now, but I can't help it. x3 NEJTEN FTW! (kinda rhymes..hehe) Anywhoozle, I got the idea listening to the song "Walk on the Water" by Britt Nicole after watching the episode, "Naruto's Growth" of Shippuden. The flashback I would say takes place within the first year of Team Gai becoming a squad. (A note- I'll switch the spelling from Guy to Gai occasionally since idk which one it is, so dun get confused). Also, I own Naruto...in my dreams. x] All copyright goes to Masashi Kishimoto. Or however you spell his name. Japanese names are all the same to me..xD**

* * *

TenTen held her breath, anticipating the worst as Kisame yelled, "Water Prison Jutsu!"

Oh no. That couldn't be good. Her pulse quickened but she willed herself not to freak as a water bubble surrounded her, cutting off her air.

She glanced around, seeing that Neji and Lee were in the same predicament. In that instant Neji met her eyes, sending her signals only she would understand.

She remembered. Memories flashed through her mind and began to unwind.

* * *

Their training session started out as any other.

"I promise to give you my best, Guy-Sensei!" Lee proclaimed, serious as all get-out. "If I am unable to perform it correctly, then I will run a hundred laps! Around the village! And if I cannot run a hundred laps around the village, I will-"

"Shut your mouth and let Guy finish?" TenTen cut in impatiently. She loved Lee to bits, but honestly, he was a major pain in the neck sometimes. Especially with his undying devotion to their sensei, which some would find sweet, but Tenten saw it as sickeningly annoying sometimes.

"Oh, what a star pupil!" Guy gushed, doing his thumbs-up-and-sparkly-smile thing, which he no doubt practiced in front of the mirror for hours each day. "Maybe your teammates will pick up on your enthusiasm!"

Honestly, TenTen was excited about learning something new, but anyone can only take so much of Guy and Lee. _Sometime today, please?_

As if reading her mind, Neji rolled his steel blue-gray eyes that had the slightest lilac tint. "They are who they are, TenTen." Something he said often, and more to himself than anyone else, Tenten always thought.

"All right!" Guy got everyone's attention. "I'm sure all of you remember the session of climbing a tree trunk by positioning the right amount of chakra at the bottom of your feet and working your way straight up?" They all nodded in unison. Neji had caught on quickly, for TenTen it had taken several tries, whereas it had been the hardest for Lee. It had taken much time for him to master it.

Guy stepped out on the surface of a nearby pond, literally walking on the water. "Do the same think as you walk on the surface of water. You have to be prepared to change the equivalent amounts of chakra in your feet with each step, in case a wave or a lull in the water comes your way."

"OOH! More useful information from Gai-Sensei!" Lee shrieked and whipped out a notepad.

Neji arched a brow. "I'd hardly say this is a step-up. This is kid's training."

Everyone was apparently waiting for her to comment, so Tenten squelched her fear and stared out at the intimidating water. "Are you kidding, Neji? This is a big advantage." But even to herself she didn't sound convinced.

"Give it a try and let's see how sure of yourself you are _then._" Guy crossed his arms smugly and his eyes signaled out Neji.

Everyone simutaneously lowered their heads, eyes closed, as they positioned their chakra to the soles of their feet. Neji shrugged and went first, gingerly taking a step and balancing the density of the water. Then he put his other foot in, perfectly balanced. He walked a few meters then turned, wearing an "I told you so" look aimed at Guy. "Who's next?"

Guy mumbled feverishly then brightened as Lee strode to the edge of the pond determinedly. "C'mon, Lee! Show us some youthful spirit!"

Lee saluted. "Whether I succeed or fail, I will do so with honor! My best is what is most important!"

TenTen wished she had Lee's courageous attitude just then as waves of fear overtook her. She watched as Lee took one step and tumbled headfirst into the water, creating a huge splash. Neji smirked and chuckled, glancing away to motion to TenTen with his eyes that it was her turn. Lee sputtered and struggled to get out and try again.

"Don't expect to master it immediately," Guy encouraged. "It takes skill and much practice." Neji cleared his throat from his post on the water, arms crossed. Guy rolled his eyes and turned to TenTen. "Let's see what you've got!"

TenTen's legs remained frozen in place as images flashed through her mind, nailing her to the spot. She opened her mouth but couldn't speak as she watched Lee go under again, fighting a tremor running through her body. "N-No!" she choked out. "I..I mean," she tried to cover her tracks as everyone threw her looks of dumbfoundment. "I have to go." Without another word, Tenten spun on her heel and took off as fast as she could.

With the growing distance she put between herself and the water, TenTen felt safer.

**Neji/Tenten**

"Why has TenTen departed so hastily?" Lee breathed heavily, dragging himself to the bank.

"I'm not sure," Guy stared in the direction where TenTen had raced off, equally as confused. "Most puzzling, indeed! I'd never expect this from TenTen. She's one of the bravest female Shinobi. And how vigorously she fights with the power of youth!"

"Oh, yes, Gai-Sensei! Most agre-" Lee went under after about a step in midsentence, cutting himself off.

Neji shook his head, activating his Byakugan. "I'll go after her." He stepped onto solid ground and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Ah, young love," Guy swooned as Lee resurfaced.

**Neji/Tenten**

Neji located TenTen within five minutes. He blinked away his Byakugan and walked up behind her as she shot three kunai in one spot of a tree to the hilts. "It's not like you to ditch training altogether."

TenTen gasped sharply before spinning around and easing. "What gives? Give a girl with kunai in her hand a warning before you sneak up on her!"

Neji's mouth quirked the slightest bit. "Don't change the subject."

Tenten's shoulders slumped. "It's not important."

"If it's causing you to run off in the middle of training practice, then it must be."

Tenten gave him a withering look that most people would have cringed at, but Neji was unfazed. "Gimme a break!"

Neji's eyebrows rose. "Aquaphobia. Morbid fear of water or swimming."

TenTen stiffened, then sighed, sheepishly rubbing her arm. "You got me," she grimaced.

"Care to explain?"

"I.." She swallowed hard. "I almost drowned when I was little." TenTen lifted her shoulder in a dainty shrug, looking embarrassed. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"It's understandable." Neji's gaze softened. "However, you'll have to learn to move on past this fear sooner or later. As a Shinobi, you'll be dealing with a lot of water. Especially if your opponent's specialty is water jutsus."

TenTen groaned, nodding grimly. "I know. I've thought about that. But it seems like no matter how hard I try, I just can't stop thinking about it whenever I get near water."

Neji looked at her thoughtfully for a while before turning. "With my Byakugan I saw a river not too far from this location, and Guy will probably have his hands full with Lee for a while yet." He angled his head to meet her eyes. "I can help you.. if you'd like."

TenTen's eyes shimmered in gratitude. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she spoke softly.

* * *

Even now, Neji's patient, purposeful words drifted through her mind.

_"Never lose control. You have the advantage here. Just dwell on your control and nothing more, nothing less."_

_"Even if a crisis does occur, don't lose your head. Don't cave in to terror. Remain level-headed and linger on your control and a way out, not your fear."_

_"Move with the water. Feel its flow. If you allow it, water can be your friend and be used to your advantage..not your enemy."_

_"Let go of your fear. It only hinders you from doing what needs to be done. It only holds you back."_

That's all TenTen did while she was trapped in the water prison, watching Guy and Kisame duel. _Can't..breathe..._ Her lungs screamed for relief and black dots danced across her vision as the minutes ticked by. Tenten fought to stay conscious and force memories away from her mind. Her pounding heart and burning lungs was all too familiar...

And suddenly she was seven years old again, falling off the dock into the frigid waters. She thrashed around as she sunk deeper and faster, alarm filling her senses and water engulfing her chest. As she went limp from the fight, steady arms caught her.

TenTen's eyes fluttered open, barely aware of anything except water dripping off her and the rocking waves beneath her feet. Tenten stared into familiar, concern-filled, blue-gray eyes, gasping for breath.

"TenTen, are you okay?"

She blinked, remembering everything as it came into focus. She held onto Neji, feeling weak. "Yeah. Thanks, Neji. I owe ya," Tenten responded gratefully, hoping he could see just how appreciative she really was. Neji looked at her knowingly as they locked eyes, knowing she wasn't just thanking him for saving her.

She was thanking him for helping her conquer her fear, all those years ago.

It had sure come in handy later down the road.

* * *

**A/N: AW! Cuteness, right? I think it's the lack of reviews or just my low self-esteem talking, but I'm beginning to think my Naruto stories are just a load of crap. -.- Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
